


Intimacy in Non-Verbals

by theredheadinadress



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadinadress/pseuds/theredheadinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time where Sherlock goes to see Irene following Se2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy in Non-Verbals

**Author's Note:**

> I need sentimental Sherlock to make me feel better but I've reached my post limit on Tumblr. It may be OOC but it's AU so it hardly matters.

He's braver away from London, far away from prying eyes. He is suddenly far more confident in his actions and his feelings when it's just her and him. It's almost domestic in the snapshot days or mere hours they spend together in hotels in Florence, Venice, Vienna and Belgrade among others. They spend sometime at her apartment in Paris in the fashionable 7éme arrondissement but mostly they play games in different European cities. There, they share moments of passion, moments of intimacy and moments of sentiment, moments that would never see the light of day had they been in London. There is just something about her, the Woman, the only woman that mattered, the woman that beat him. There is something about how her dark curls bathe in the sunlight filtering in through the window in the early morning and how soft her features are in the blissful was of sleep, that makes him feel something for her.

He holds her as much as he can during his stay, knowing that when he leaves he will be unable to touch her for months to come. And so he documents every curve and every scratch on her body; to maintain an accurate and up to date model of her in his mind palace. 

He holds her in his arms in a lavishly upholstered armchair at some upmarket hotel that's biting a large portion out of his bank account, and he allows a moment of sentiment to pass when he buries his head in her curls and presses a kiss to her head. 'I love you's' are exchanged between them in the little actions and not with words. 

"You'll miss me." Irene says, her eyes closed and her lips almost sighing in content when he presses his lips to her head. 

Smirking, Sherlock withdraws his face from her hair and turns her so she's looking into his eyes. "Sadly, yes." 

“How long have you got?” She asks him, a sad smile overcoming her face.  
They only have snapshots, it’s never long enough, but Irene wonders whether any length of time would ever be long enough for them. 

He doesn’t want to say ‘a few hours’ but he does anyway and she turns slightly so she’s not looking at him in the eye. She doesn’t complain or protest, complaining would mean admitting sentiment and although both comfortable in admitting their feelings in actions, neither would ever dream of vocalising them.

They’ve gone past the stage of telling each other they shouldn’t do this anymore, they’ve gone past the stage of just having sex and saying goodbye. Because like it or not, they feel something for one another and they can’t just turn it off. 

“A few hours is more than enough time…” Irene’s mood suddenly switches as she suppresses the disappointment of his words. A flirtatious smirk graces her lips as she begins to rub herself against. 

“Woman.” Sherlock growls, his eyes opening wide as he feels her grind against his lap.  
“I promise I won’t make you late like last time,” She smirks against his lips.  
“No you don’t.”  
Her grin widens at his response and she nods. “You’re right,” she whispers before connecting their lips. 

They have sex that evening and he holds her tighter than ever before when they eventually come down from their high. He had never been interested in the physical and primal nature of sex before, it had only been a distraction to his work. However, since embarking upon this affair with The Woman he has found himself relishing in the physical pleasures that accompanied sex with The Woman. He still prefers the mind games that they play but this comes a very close second. 

Eventually they fall asleep and in the morning when he wakes up with her still tucked in his arms he’s not at all sorry that she’s made him more than 8 hours late for his flight yet again.


End file.
